Venom
Venom grabs enemies and squeezes instead of punching them like other heroes. His B-button attack while grabbing is a piledriver. He is playable with the Xbox 360 Villains DLC or Gold Edition of the game. Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Enhanced Altered Body Hero : Normal Body Hero (36 - 18 - 21) : Body: 36 : Focus: 16 : Strike: 24 : Might : Web Swing Powers * Venom Thrust (Projectile) : they won't tell me how to do the move : * Symbiote Flail (Radial) : Venom's tendrils flail out in a radial attack damaging all surrounding enemies * Venom Swing (Radial) : Grab an enemy with Venom's tendrils and swing him around doing damage to all in the way. When enemy is released enemy goes flying * Venom Heave (Special) : Venom throws his tendrils at an enemy and can then heave him high into the air * Symbiote Bite (Special) : Venom lunges forward knocking down an enemy and biting him multiple times * Claw (Boost) : Venom's hands turn into the shape of claws. All Venom's attacks have increased damage * Terror (Debuff) : Venom terrorizes nearby enemies and increase his defense against physical damage * Symbiote Sludge (Xtreme) : Venom sends off pieces of his symbiote self and adheres his adversaries to the ground Costumes * Classic : Reflect Melee - Reflects a percentage of melee damage back at attacker : Tendril Damage - Increases amount of damage done with tendril attacks * Marvel Knights : Tendril Damage - Increases amount of damage done with tendril attacks : Experience - Increases amount of XP gained * Thunderbolts : Evade - Increase chance to dodge attacks : Striking - Gives a striking bonus * Ultimate ' : ''Max Health - Increases maximum health(Maxes out at +24% health) : Critical Strike - Increases critical strike chance(Maxes out at +11% critical chance) Teams * Arch Rivals * Rogues Gallery * Shaba Ultimates Conversations * '''Mysterio * Rhino Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Powers Abilities Costumes *Thunderbolts *Classic Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 Eddie Brock's Venom was initially part of the Sinister Six led by Green Goblin. He teamed-up with Electro before they were defeat, but Eddie was permanently released on Spider-Man's behalf. Teams * Authority Issues * Best Friends? * Bruisers * Maximum Carnage * Thunderbolts * Unrepentant Killers In this game, much like the other Spiders, Venom is very well rounded, with two stats he excells in. In this case he has higher HP and Durability, making him a good physical tank. These stats are higher than the other Spider's major stats, however, this comes at the cost of Energy, being among the lowest in the game. Meanwhile he has decent Mastery, Resistance, and Striking. Venom's attacks are decent at dealing damage, with two that are great at harming single targets, making him a decent boss killer. However Venom's best asset is his Symbiote Surge attack. This attack allows Venom to slow enemies, allowing for longer wndows of time to attack or dodge. Trivia *Strangely, even though Venom has a Marvel Knights costume, it does not count towards the group. **This is likely due to Angelo Fortunato having been Venom's host during Marvel Knights, dying in the same issue he was introduced as Venom. **Venom is a downloadable character in Marvel Ultimate Alliance for the Xbox 360. *Venom, Blade, Cyclops and Magneto are the only four known veteran playable characters with special playable appearances in the second game. Venom, on Eddie Brock’s case, only appeared as an alternate costume for Mac Gargan version, but not in n-space version, due to the said version lack of alternate costume switches. *In Ultimate Alliance 3, Brock's first power is called "Venom Fang" which bares a striking resemblance to one of Venom's special moves in the Marvel Vs Capcom series. Gallery =Gallery= MUA2 Wii Venom.png|Venom (Mac Gargan) from Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 Wii Version. MUA2 DS Venom.png|Venom (Mac Gargan) from Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 DS Version. MUA2 Venom Ultimate.png|Venom (Eddie Brock) Costume from Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 PC Version. Category:Gold Edition Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pro-Registration Category:Thunderbolts Category:Secret Avengers Category:Humans Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 Category:DLC Category:Exclusive characters